warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
The Paris was released on the 18th of March, 2013. The Paris is a compound hunting bow. Characteristics Fires bolts. The Paris' ammunition can be refilled in-game with the Sniper Rifle Ammo Drops and with a Sniper Ammo Box consumable item. Advantages: *One polarity mod slot. *Entirely silent weapon. *Arrows bear innate armor ignore. *Can hit multiple enemies in a line. (Caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow) *High damage at full charge. *Knockback after every shot! (Does not affect Ancients/Bosses) *Infested runners don't explode on death when killed by the arrows of this weapon. Disadvantages: *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Slow fire rate renders the Paris also ill-suited for very close range fighting. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Dead enemies will stop arrows from hitting the target behind. Acquisition The Paris can be purchased for 225. The Paris blueprint can be purchased for 20,000. Suggested Mods * Serration (Damage+) * Piercing Hit (AP+) or any elemental mod on * Split Chamber (Multishot) * Ammo Drum (Ammo+) or take Sniper Ammo Boxes with you. * Speed Trigger (Fire rate, to decrease time to pull back) * Fast Hands (Reload time, to increase arrow reload) * Point Strike (Crit chance) Tips * Charged shots travel farther and deal more damage. * Leading targets for horizontal and vertical headings is necessary at greater distances. * The Paris is an anti-Grineer beast; provided the wielder has the capacity to hit multiple charged head shots in succession, Grineer will fall under your arrows. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button. (Press reload button while holding the left mouse) * Fire rate mod increases the draw speed of the Paris, allowing you to charge an arrow much quicker. * Reload speed mod increases the speed at which arrows are drawn from the quiver after each shot. * The Paris can be charged first before sprinting. Provided the player keeps his/her default primary firing button held down, the arrow will remain drawn after exiting sprint, fresh and still ready to fire. (Note: You can't do any fancy move like rolling or jumping high and rolling, this will release the arrow.) * A fully charged arrow shot from Paris will break reinforced glass, making a useful way to remotely clear a room by breaking a window through a doorway. * Can't be fired while using a zipline, wall running, or sliding down a wall. * Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. Trivia * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is the only non-melee weapon that has 2 different modes of attack, excluding the spin up time of the Gorgon, and is the only non-melee weapon that has 2 different damage attacks Bugs * There have been many reports of Paris not properly gaining affinity from kills. * Having the fire or lightning elemental damage mods equipped will occasionally nullify the arrow knockback effect. This results in no damage dealt to targets behind. Ancients seem to act strangely with Hellfire equipped (not tested on electrical) and instead of stunning the ancient, they will act as if they are on fire, yet slide toward you at the speed of their run (with no moving animation, only the fire animation). * Sometimes headshots made by Paris are not counted for the mission results screen. * Some parts of the map you stand on may drastically alter the path at which the arrow takes, even on flat ground (see video below for example) and the only way to counter act this bug is to move to another location before taking another shot. * (Unconfirmed) As of Update/Patch 7.8.0, Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. * Paris is not showed in the profile. Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Sniper Rifles